Hungry Like The Wolf
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Merton is determined to protect Tommy from having his secret revealed, even by himself.  Slash.


Title: "Hungry Like the Wolf"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Summary: Merton is determined to protect Tommy from having his secret revealed, even by himself.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 1,489<br>Date Written: 20 February, 2011  
>ChallengePrompt: Writer's Choice weekly challenge  
>Disclaimer: Tommy Dawkins, Merton Dingle, and Big Wolf on Campus are &amp; TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>He rounded the corner, zeroed his gaze in on that which he sought, and licked his glistening fangs in anticipation of the sweet feast before him. His brown eyes flashed on yellow; his hands and feet itched as fur began to grow on them. If he'd been a cat, he would have purred for this was sheer perfection! His prey was just ahead, his ebony-clad back turned to him as he struggled with something in his locker, completely unaware of his surroundings, and soon, he would be his!<p>

Tommy sprinted on in silent wolf feet and grasped the smaller, young man from the back. His arms tightened around his slender waist, and he brought him up against him, his need for him pressing plainly into his back. Merton gasped in surprise, dropping his textbooks, even as Tommy whispered, his breath hot against Merton's ear that immediately tingled in response, "I'm ready for lunch."

Merton struggled to compose himself even as his hormones screamed as wildly throughout his body as the wolf who now held him against his breast. "We . . . " He squeaked. "We just had lunch an hour ago!"

"I don't care," Tommy replied, tightening his hold on him but yet keeping his touch gentle enough to keep from actually harming his life mate. "I'm still hungry! You know me - " he said, grinning devilishly, " - I'm as hungry as the wolf!"

"Y-Yes . . . " Merton's voice shook as he struggled to keep from giving in to his baser impulses that screamed at him to just let Tommy take him and their cover be blown. After all, he did want the whole world to know that, despite being the Goth geek of whom every one else made fun, the Captain of the football team, the Werewolf of the sleepy, little town, and his very own hero chose to love him instead of any bumbling cheerleader or any one else who thought they were light years cooler than he himself!

But, he reminded himself, they couldn't let their cover go. If any one ever discovered that his beloved Tommy was the Werewolf, they'd capture him, take him away from him, and do all kinds of horrendous tests on him. They'd torture Tommy to no ends, and they'd make both their lives a living Hell. It just couldn't be done. "Yes," he answered, his voice more firmly with that horrible reality in mind, "I do, but the rest of the school doesn't need to know, Tommy."

"I thought you wanted them to know," Tommy whispered, licking the inner canal of Merton's quivering ear. "I need you," he whimpered softly, pressing himself harder against Merton's back. "I want you. I love you, and it's the time to celebrate that love! Don't you feel it, Merton? The winter's over! Spring's coming! It's all around us!" He growled, his yellow eyes reflecting the twisting emotions of his human and wolf. "It's time to frolick!"

Merton smiled. If the human Tommy could hear himself now, he'd not only be stunned; he'd be disgusted by his own self! Yet Merton found it almost completely irresistibly charming, and the only thing that gave him the strength to maintain his composure was remembering the reasons why they couldn't let the whole world know just how much they loved each other. If any one else ever suspected that they were in love, they'd peer too closely at their relationship, and then they'd surely find Tommy's wolf.

"Tommy," he said, a plaintive whine touching his own voice, "you know we can't! Besides, I've got a chemistry test in the next class. I've got to ace it."

"Who are you kidding?" Tommy whispered, and Merton tingled from head to foot as he licked him again. "We both know you ace everything chemistry!"

"B-B-B-Bu-But I-I've gotta take this test!" Merton whined. "I can't miss it!"

"I've gotta take this test," Tommy repeated mockingly. "I can't miss it. What about _my_ needs, Merton? What about how badly I want to take you down beneath me," his voice grew to a low, lusty growl that Merton was endlessly thankful no one else could hear but them, "bury myself inside of you, and eat you all up?"

"I-I'd love to," Merton squeaked, "b-bu-but we . . . We just can't do it now, is all!" He looked up as the bell rang. Hearing the other students beginning to run around them, he hoped no one had noticed the way Tommy was holding him. He knew they couldn't see what his mouth was doing to him or hear his voice; it only looked like they were sharing a whispered conversation. No one had said anything or laughed, so chances were good they'd not noticed. Still, his test was going to be starting in five minutes; he had to go!

"Why not?" Tommy demanded, and Merton's lips twisted into a regretful smile. His love could sound every bit as whiny as he could when it met with his needs. "I love you, Merton!" Tommy continued, slipping his hands inside of his trench and running his hands up and down his body.

Merton giggled as Tommy's tender touches tickled him. "Tommy," he cried, "stop!"

Tommy closed in on him and held him riveted between his locker and his equally hard body. "What if I don't?" he demanded. "You're my mate, Merton. You're supposed to give me what I need."

"I do," Merton said, smiling despite the warring emotions in his heart and soul and the troublesome knowledge that his brain kept shouting at him that if any one looked too closely to them now, they'd be forever doomed. "I give you everything you need, everything I have, but I just can't do it right now! I love you, Tommy," he said, drawing something out of his locker, "and I will protect you, even from yourself!"

He heard Tommy's sharp intake of breath as he drew the long bone out of his locker. He always kept a bone handy for he never knew when he might need it. He wagged it before Tommy's following eyes. "You want it, don't you, boy?"

Tommy whimpered, his tongue suddenly lolling out of his mouth, just as the second bell rang. Good, Merton thought as he heard doors slamming, the halls should be empty now. He'd be a little late for his chemistry test, but he'd still make it. "Then let go of me," he directed, "and I'll give it to you."

Tommy whimpered. "But I want you too."

"And you'll have me," Merton promised knowingly, "but first I want to give you this present I bought for you, okay?"

Tommy drew his panting tongue back into his mouth long enough to nod okay. "Uh uh." He stepped back, and Merton turned. Smiling and with a mischievous sparkle glistening in his black eyes, the Goth drew the long, meaty bone along the Werewolf's nose, . . . and then he promptly hurled it down the hallway. As Tommy chased after the bone, Merton grabbed what he'd need for his class, slammed his locker door shut, and ran.

He himself was panting when he slid into his desk, but he was smiling also. Spring was definitely in the air, and it felt wonderful! His wolf loved him, and though Tommy might be upset now and was perhaps even considering rather or not Merton truly loved him, he'd soon prove to him just how infinitely much he did love him! Just as soon as school was over, he'd take him to a meadow he'd found, throw some bones, and let Tommy ravish him. Merton smiled from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with love. Instead of Hell, they'd have Heaven, and Merton would fight to keep it that was as long as there was life left in his body!

Spring breezes danced across the classroom from the open window, and the songs of birds drifted inside as the test papers began being passed out. Merton doodled a quick heart with the initials T and M onto his own notebook paper as he waited for his test to arrive, smiling secretly to himself. Spring was wonderful, love was miraculous, and yet having a frolicking Werewolf in love and with a bad case of Spring fever made both infinitely better!

He smiled and gave a soft sigh, temporarily putting away his dreams as his test arrived and quickly hiding his heart from view lest any one should notice it. He began working on his test as outside, on the football field, his heart played with his bone, throwing, chasing, and catching it over and over again as he waited for his mate to return to him, trusting he would, knowing he loved him, and enjoying the beautiful Spring day in which they would soon celebrate their never-ending love. Tommy threw back his head and howled joyously, and Merton smiled, making correct answers and reveling in the knowledge of the love that awaited him!

**The End**


End file.
